Annual Christmas Snowball!
by YvonneYolo
Summary: Grojband has volunteered to plan this years Christmas party, but when Crystal Coldheart is out to ruin it, will Laney be standing under the mistletoe with a special someone?
1. Chapter 1

"It's that time of year once more!" Chance Happening says through the screen of the TV.

"That time when we exchange gifts, have snowball fights and stuff our faces with all the pudding and turkey you can eat!" Buzz Newsworthy.

"Yup, it's Christmas!" Chance announces excitedly. "And Smojband- or is it Lodgeband? Oh well- have offered to plan the Annual Christmas SnowBall!"

At that moment, Corey pops up in front of them on TV. "That's right, Peaceville! Grojband is gonna rock that Ball so hard, we're gonna be having avalanches all around! Trust me!"

The TV turns off. The camera zooms out to show Corey's friends, Kin, Kon and Laney watching it.

"We're gonna plan a Snow Ball?" Kon asked.

"I bet Corey doesn't know one thing about planning a Ball!" Laney said sarcastically. At that moment, the garage door slams open and Corey was standing there.

"Guess who made us into the committee for the ACS?" He said confidently to his friends.

"We know. We were- Wait, how the heck did you get here so fast?!" Laney asked.

"Forget that now! We have a lot of work to do!" said Corey, put his arms around Kin and Kon. "Just think! We can make the ball as awesome as we want!" He was so excited his eyes were widening to the size of saucers.

"As long as the dont run into Crystal Coldheart!" Kin said.

"Crystal who know?"

"ROCK LORE!" Kin and Kon yelled excitedly.

"Many years ago, Icicle Iceskate was the favorite of his parents, King Popsicle and Queen Sleigh. They entrusted him with all the SnowBall's they had. His sister, Crystal Coldheart, was so jealous of the love her parents showed him, she made it her task to ruin that ball, but she failed. This made her so furious she made it her destiny to ruin _every single SnowBall ever held_!"

"But apart from ruining Balls, she also likes to disguise herself as a human named Christy Clear and seduces boys into becoming her mindless slaves. One kiss, and nothing can free you from her spell. There is believed to be a cure, but no one knows what it is."

"We won't have to figure it out!" Corey said optimistically." 'Cos were _not_ gonna run into Crystal or Christy or what's her face!"

"Okay, first we need to know exactly what were doing." Laney suggested, trying to take charge. "We need to shop for decorations and stuff, cook the food find a good place to hold the party and we only have 3 days to do this, so were gonna do the shopping first!"

"Way to take charge, Lanes!" Corey complimented her, and she blushed.

Little did they know, Trina had eavesdropped on the Crystal Coldheart story.

"If that SnowBall is complete failure, Flunk-band will take the blame! And I will be in the arms of hunky Nick Mallory!" she said, wrapping her arms around herself and had hearts dancing around her.

"Um, how does this involve Nick?" Mina asked her.

"Sigh, Mina." Trina said sarcastically. "Don't you get? When the whole building is burning down with failure and junk, Nick will feel so sorry for me, he's gonna hold me and warm my heart next to the fire! And while everyone around us is suffering, we'll find out we've been standing under a mistletoe and we'll kiss and be together forever ever! Swoon!" she said dreamily.

"Won't he feel sorry for other people too?" Mina pressed on, only to have Trina grab her lips. "Duh! I'm the only person in the world that's actually _worth_ feeling sorry for!"

"Oh, right, sorry Trina!"

"Now, all I have to do is Bleat Crystal and tell her everything!" Trina immediately grabs her phone and starts texting madly.

"Wait, how did you find her Bleater account so fast?" Mina asked.

" **DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE CORNER OF ANSWERS?!** " Trina screamed.

"N-n-no, Trina!" Mina replied, her eyes wide with fear.

"Good!" Trina typed the last few words and sent the Bleat. "Now to wait!"

 **TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TRANSITION!**


	2. In the Supermarket

"How about some homemade pizza? That would be great!" Corey suggested as he took the packet from the shelf.

"Who eats _pizza_ on Christmas?" Laney questioned.

"People celebrating Christmas _our_ way!" Kin and Kon said excitedly, dropping all sorts of decorations in the trolley.

"Hey, where's the Meat aisle again?" Corey asked, reading the pizza ingredients. "We need sausages for this pizza."

"It's in the second aisle down."

"Thanks, Lanes!" Corey said, running off. When he was gone, and Kin and Kon were looking away, Laney quickly grabbed some mistletoes from the shelf and stuffed them at the bottom of the ornaments. She smiled to herself. _I hope I get that kiss..._

 **TO THE MEAT AISLE TRANSITION!**

Corey stared at the shelves upon shelves of meat, until he spotted just the kind he needed. "Perfect!" he exclaimed, and was about to grab it when another hand reached for it at the same time, touching his.

Corey looked over at who the person was, and couldn't help but stare when he saw a girl with long, curly blonde hair with a streak of blue, bluer eyes than even Corey's, and wearing blue-and-white winter clothes. After a moment of silence and staring, he finally got the nerve to speak to her.

"Hi..." he said nervously.

"Hey... Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Christy Clear." the girl said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Christy Clear?" Corey rubbed his chin. Ï think I've heard of you from somewhere, but I can't remember where...

"Maybe in your best dreams?" Christy said flirtingly.

"Probably, cause you're kind of cute."

"You're not to bad to look at either..."

"Hey, Core! Where are you?! Were ready to go-" Laney called, looking into the aisle when she saw Christy. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Christy Clear." Corey said, put his arm on her shoulder, making her blush.

" **CHRISTY CLEAR?!** " Laney yelled a bit louder than she meant to. Then she realized her mistake and laughed nervously." I'm sorry. I need to borrow him for a moment." she said, then grabbed Corey's arm and dragged him away, making Christy angry. _"You may try to get his attention as much as you like."_ she said to herself. _But you won't have any more success once I'm through with him!"_

 **MEANWHILE IN THE TOY AISLE!**

"Corey! Do you not realize that this Crystal Coldheart from Kin and Kon's story?!" Laney whisper-yelled.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, Lanes!" Corey smiled. "She's fine! Just think of her as this teddy bear." He grabs a teddy bear dressed as a villain from the shelf. "She may look suspicious to you, but underneath she's fine!"

He pulled the string on the teddy's back, only for it to say, "I'M GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh!" Corey exclaimed. "I was expecting something more like, 'I'm gonna hug you until you explode rainbows!' or something."

"I'm serious, Core, she isn't what she makes you think she is." Laney continued. "She might be an ice cold monster who is gonna hypnotize you into doing her evil bidding!" She flailed her arms around in the air to emphasize her point.

"She sounds more like an ice cool chick who's already hypnotized my heart!" Corey said.

"Corey Jaron Riffin, what does it take to knock some sense into that head of yours?!" Laney shouted.

"Finally, we've found you guys!"

Laney was so shocked by the sound of Kin's sudden voice, that she screamed and jumped into Corey's arms.

"We've been looking all over for you guys, let's go!" Kon said.

"Hold on, I still need the ingredients for the pizza!" Corey complained, dropping Laney on the ground.

"Forget the pizza!" yelled an annoyed Laney as she grabbed him by his beanie and dragged him away.

"Awww..." Corey whined.


	3. Cooking Calamity

"Okay!" Corey said, adjusting the chef hat on his head. "Let's get cooking! What's first on the list, Kin?"

Kin looked at the list carefully. "Dumplings!" he declared!

"Great! What are the ingredients?"

"2 cups of flour, 4 teaspoons of baking powder, half a teaspoon of salt, 2 teaspoons of butter, and third quarter a cup of milk!"

After getting the teaspoons, flour and all the other stuff, they started making the dumplings. They measured, mixed, poured and waited. 15 minutes later, the timer dinged, and the first batch of dumplings were ready.

"Now to taste test!" Kon said.

Each of them grabbed a dumpling and bit into it. They chewed. Then paused. Then gagged.

"I don't *cough* get it!" Corey choked. "We followed the instructions perfectly! What could have *cough cough* gone wrong?!"

"Maybe we all just don't like *cough* dumplings!"

Just then, the salt jar caught his eye. He noticed that the corner of the sign saying 'Salt' was lopsided, showing another sign underneath it. He picked it up and pulled off the sign, only to find a sign saying 'Sugar'!

"Or, maybe because someone switched the Sugar and Salt signs!"

"Gasp!" the rest of them shouted.

"But how?!" Corey asked. "I'm pretty sure I checked that everything was alright before you guys came! I need to go do something!"

With that, he ran out of the kitchen and came back a few seconds later.

"Where did _you_ go?" Laney asked, crossing her arms. Before she could get an answer, the doorbell rang. Laney went over to open it only to find... *drum roll please* Christy standing there.

"Hi!" she said.

"Bye." Laney replied sarcastically.

Just at that moment, reality hit her as hard as sha had slammed the door.

"YOU INVITED _CHRISTY?!_ " she screamed as Corey came up.

"Chillax, Lanes! She's a great cook! She can help." He opened the door and let Christy in. As they walked past, Laney's head caught fire in anger. A little too literally, because she started running around screaming.

 **LANEY'S HEAD IS ON FIRE!**

As the band plus Christy were making the salad, Laney kept her eyes on Christy. _Just you wait..._ she thought to herself. _Just wait till I prove you to be fraud! Then you'll be sorry you ever messed with Grojband!_

Christy was beginning to have trouble mixing the salad. Laney rolled her eyes at her lousy attempt to get Corey's attention, but she was really surprised when Corey came up behind her, took both her hands and actually helped her!

Laney was so mad, she accidentally cut herself with the knife she was using to cut the carrots. She screamed as she examined the bloody finger. She held back tears of pain and anger as she looked over at Corey, getting very annoyed when she saw that he was still paying attention to Christy.

" _Where do you keep the Band-Aids, Core?_ " Laney asked, her voice creeping with hatred and pain.

"They're upstairs..." Corey said, still lost in Christy's eyes.

Laney stomped away in intense anger, so hard that she nearly breaks the steps as leaves a trail of fire upstairs. She literally throws out the drawers searching for the Band-Aids, but then she heard evil laughing and whispering from Trina's room.

Laney presses her ear against the door and gasps at what she hears.

 **WICKED COOL SUSPENCE!**


	4. McDonalds Madness

"Like, total awesome SUCCESS, and junk!" Laney heard Trina cheer through the door. "My plan to totally ruin Corey's plans worked!"

"But all you did was switch sugar and salt." Mina told her.

"Never mind that! It's gonna be so much fun watching Crystal's plans in action!"

Laney gasped.

"What was that?" Mina asked from inside the room.

To Laney's horror, Mina was coming to the door! She fled downstairs and turned the corner towards the kitchen. Luckily, Corey and Christy weren't there.

"Guys!" Laney panted when she got there. "Christy... Trina... plans...evil... Corey..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, Laney!" Kin told her. "What are you talking about?"

"Christy... she's evil! She's Crystal Coldheart!"

"WHAT?!" the twins screamed together.

"You need some serious mouthwashing!" Kon scolded her.

"Yeah!" Kin agreed. "Are you sure that wound hasn't gotten an infection that's gone to your brain?!"

"No really!" Laney defended herself, annoyed that even the guys that brought up the whole thing didn't believe her. "I was upstairs looking for band-aids when I heard Trina talking about 'plans' she and Crystal were making!"

"Laney, just because her name is Christy Clear doesn't 100% prove that she's Crystal Coldheart!" Kin retaliated. "Think of how happy she makes Corey!"

"I know, but- Wait, where _is_ Corey?!" Laney looked around hastily.

"We ran out of flour, so Corey and Christy went to the supermarket just down the street to get more-"

"That's all I need to know!" Laney declared and ran out of the house and down the street.

Kin and Kon watched her through the window until she disappeared around the corner. They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Stalk much?"

 **STALKING IS FOR TRINA!**

In the Peaceville Market, some people were doing their Christmas shopping. Except for Laney, who was doing a bit of Christmas, um... stalking. She popped up from behind one of the shelves and took out some binoculars and looked around. She spotted Corey and Christy over at the McDonalds stand, talking, laughing and flirting.

Laney growled in anger and started thinking deeply. She had to be very careful when approach. She didn't want to make it look planned. She rehearsed everything in her head, gave herself a little pep talk, and went up to entrance of the McDonalds stand.

She walked up to the counter and casually ordered a Quarter Pounder and Banana smoothie. Once she collected her order, she looked over at where the two were sitting. They didn't see her, so Laney called out.

"Hi, Corey!"

Corey looks up and smiles broadly and waves at her. Christy, on the other hand... looked like she needed a chainsaw.

"Hey, Lanes!" Corey said as Laney came to sit with them. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Kin and Kon?"

"Well, yeah!" Laney said immediatley. "But, I came to, um, get some food for the twins! All that cooking made us hungry!" Laney smiled.

"Great! I was right in the middle of asking Christy to be my date to the Annual Christmas SnowBall!" Corey said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's- wait, WHAT?!"

 **THIS ISNN'T GONNA BE PRETTY!**


	5. Evidence?

Laney stared at Corey with a confused and shocked face. Was he _serious_? He was asking _her_ to be his _date_ for the _ACSB?!_

She laughed nervously to hide the fact that her heart was breaking into uncountable tiny pieces. "You don't need _dates_ for the ACSB! It's called a Ball, but no one actually gets dressed up or ask people out or anything like that!"

"But they never said you _can't_ have dates if you wanted to!" Corey replied, winking at Christy, making her giggle.

Laney knew she was gonna burst into tears if she stayed a second longer, so she immediatley got up and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later..."

She sort of rushed out of the Market. Her steps became faster and faster until she was literally running towards her house. She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She jumped down on her bed and the tears started falling. A bunch of thoughts ran through her head.

 _It's too late. Now I'll never be able tell Corey how I truly feel now. That New Years Kiss probably means nothing to him now. I can't show my face at the ACBS with him there. And it's all that Christy Clear's fault..._

As soon as that crossed her mind, her sadness turned to hatred and anger.

 _She's messing with me now! She thinks she can just come into my life and steal my man? She's a fraud and I know it and I'm gonna prove it! I'm gonna prove it to everyone! But how?_

She sits up as a light bulb flashes on top of her head. "Trina's room!"

 **TO COREY'S HOUSE TRANSITION!**

"Hey, guys!" Laney said as she skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"Hi Lanes..." Corey said, looking so concerned that Laney started shifting around uncomfortably. "Why were you so upset back there?"

"I'm not upset!" she said quickly. "Anyways, where's Christy?"

"Said she had to go use the bathroom."

Laney dashed off without an answer. She ran up the stairs towards Trina's room door and pulled out a tape recorder. She held it near Trina's door, listening to the following conversation:

"What's your next step in completely ruining this gig and junk?" That was Trina.

"The SnowBall's tomorrow, so all I have to do is kiss him, and you, me, and that blue headed nut job can ruin Christmas for everyone!" No mystery who _that_ was.

"But just make sure nothing, and I mean _NOTHING,_ must happen to me and _hunky Nick Mallory!_ Except that we kiss and stay together for ever ever. Got it?"

"Sure thing!"

"It's, like, uber fun having an evil ice princess as a BFF!"

"What about me?" Mina asked.

"Shut it, Mints!"

"Sigh..."

Footsteps started towards the door, alarming Laney. She sped down the stairs, towards the kitchen, where the boys were sorting through the decorations.

"Core!" Laney said, skidding to a stop next to him. "I have solid proof that Christy is _bad_!"

Before Corey could object, she shoved the tape recorder into his hands and pressed the Play button. Every word Trina and Christy said poured out through recorder, and Corey just stared at it, unsure what to feel. A minute later, the recording was over and silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"I can't believe this..." Corey whispered.

"Exactly what I've been _trying_ to tell you!" Laney said triumphantly.

"I can't believe you would _LIE LIKE THIS!_ "

Laney stared at him in shock. "What?! I'm not lying to you! She actually said those things!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Corey asked sarcastically. "I know good and well that Christy would never say that! How do I know you didn't just modify the voices?"

"Do I look like Kin to you?"

"What is that supposed to me?" Kin asked, obviously offended.

"Look, I'm tired of all of this!" Corey sighed. "First you first you freak out when I meet her, then you tell me she's an evil ice princess, then you act all weird when I tell you I'm asking her to the SnowBall, and now... this?! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"The actual question you should be asking yourself..." Laney remarked. "Is what's wrong with her!"

"Ugh!" Corey shouted. "I've had it with you!" He stormed out of the kitchen, and you could practically so the steam coming out of his ears.

As if things couldn't get worse, Trina came into the scene and smirked when she saw all the distressed faces.

"What happened?" she asked sarcastically. "Was there a disagreement or whatever?"

"Apparently." Kin replied, glaring at Laney before walking out of the room, Kon trailing behind him.

Laney stared in horror at the door they walked through. She had gone through so much effort to help the people she cared about, only to have them turn against her? She had to fight herself to stop the tears, but once Christy walked through the door, the tears turned to anger.

 _Just you wait, Christy._ she thought. _I will crush you tomorrow at the SnowBall. Then you'll be sorry you ever met Grojband!_

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't written in a while, so please enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Revealed

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you guys so much for loving my story through the reviews! I feel great having such awesome fans like you! I know must of you are mad at 'Corey the idiot', and I don't blame you ;P Anyways! Onwards with the story!**

Laney stared at herself in the mirror, and she couldn't help but gag. Even though her mum had gotten her a dress with very little frills and sequins, it still looked disgusting on her. She was wearing a long, pale green dress with red, lace sleeves (They itched a bit) that reached her wrists. She was also wearing a pair of red leggings with red shoes with mistletoe on the end of each. On her head was was a green headband, also decorated with mistletoe.

The colors somehow represented her emotions. Red stood for how mad she was at Corey and Christy, and the green represented how sick she was gonna be when she got to the ball. _I hate dances..._ she thought angrily to herself. _I don't why I'm doing this anyways..._ Then she remembered. She took a deep breath and sighed. _You're doing this for Corey. Don't let Christy the... the... I'll come up with a nasty name for her later!_

Laney trotted down the steps and through the door, her flat shoes sinking right into the snow, sending a chilly sensation up her leg and to the rest of her body. She shivered. _Thank gosh the venue isn't that far..._

Cold step after cold step, she finally reached the venue. Peaceville Party Place, or PPP for short. The place was decorated with mistletoe and artificial snowmen and lights. Many people were just arriving, so Laney had to push her way into the Ballroom. _About time! I thought my feet were gonna catch frostbite-_

Laney's thoughts stopped as she stared in awe at the well decorated ballroom. There was a huge Christmas tree standing in the huge room, banners hanging from here and there, a long table set with food and refreshments, a stage for a few performances, a disco ball that hadn't been turned on yet.

"It's so nice to see you admiring this work of art." came a sarcastic voice. Laney looked only to see Kon, with Kin standing by his side, looking equally annoyed. "Since _you_ weren't here to _help_ yesterday!"

Did I mention that this was _two_ days after the fight, and that yesterday the boys were decorating and Laney told them she was elsewhere doing other things (like feeling depressed), so she couldn't help, and the other boys thought they were better off without her? No? Sorry.

"Hey, sarcasm is my thing!" Laney pointed out. "And where's Corey?"

"Huh, wouldn't you like to know!" Kin scoffed, before turning and walking off with Kon.

"Grrrrr!" Laney growled. She so badly wanted to throttle those two idiots!

 _Guess I'll just have to find him myself..._ she thought to herself.

Since the place was really big, and there were a heck of a lot of people there, finding Corey was not exactly a very easy task. It took a lot of pushing and searching beofre she found him 20 minutes later by food table, standing with... _Christy!_

Laney tried to approach them, but Corey saw her coming. He shot her an angry look and grabbed Christy's hand before dragging her off into crowd. And Laney could've sworn she saw Christy stick her tongue out at her!

 _Note to self... add both of them my list of People To Strangle! Oh wait, don't forget, this isn't Corey's fault!_

Laney sighed and made another attempt to find them. This time she found them on the dance floor. She was about to walk up to them when she heard a familiar whine.

"Ugh, Mina! When I said I wanted a super cute hairstyle, I mean I want it to be _SUPER CUTE!_ " Okay, it wasn't a whine, it was more of a tantrum. Laney walked over to where the sound was coming from, down the hall towards a bathroom at the end of the hall.

"I want to knock Nick Mallory off his feet! I want our Christmas Kiss to be perfect while Christy and Corey are ruining Christmas for everyone! He doesn't want to kiss a girl who can't even get her BFF to make her a decent hairstyle!"

Did she say Christy and Corey? Ruining Christmas?! She had been in on this all along?! _What am I gonna do?! I can't tell Corey, he won't believe me, or even give me a chance to talk to him! What should I do?!_ She didn't have time to think because it was time to announce the Snowball King and Queen.

Laney joined the crowd in front of the stage as Nick Mallory walked up the stage, causing a few girls to swoon or faint.

"Hey there Peaceville!" Nick said into the microphone. "Tonight we'll announce the Snowball King and Queen!" This was followed by a round of cheering and applause. "So after much persuading (more like forcing, thought ) from Trina Riffin, our King of this year's ACSB is... Corey Riffin!"

Everyone clapped as Corey walked up the stage to receive his sash and crown. Even Laney couldn't help feeling a little bit happy for him.

"I just want to thank everyone who voted for me!" Corey said into the mic. "Also Kin, Kon and my girlfriend Christywho helped me make this happen, because unlike with _some_ people (looking pointedly at Laney), doing this was a lot of fun. So thank you everybody!"

"Cool!" Nick Mallory exclaimed. "And now, this year's Christmas Queen, the very, very lucky girl who gets to be this cool guy's princess... Christy Clear!"

It wasn't until that name was said that a really bad realization hit Laney. _What if she kisses him right now?! I'll never get there in time to stop her! I have to try!_

But the crowd made it harder for her to the stage. I was too late. By the time she got there, Christy already had Corey's lips against her's. "No!" Laney cried.

When they let go, Corey held his head. "I feel dizzy..." he murmured. His skin and the white part of his eyes turned pale blue, with the crowd watching in shock and confusion.

Christy smirked as she watched Corey slowly fall under her spell. She looked over to a mortified Laney and said. "It's too late, Red. What are you gonna do about it?"

Laney couldn't help but watch as Christy let out an evil cascade of laughter.


End file.
